


All Her Feelings

by Katherine



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Judy Hopps believed that she of all people should not let herself hold feelings about an instinctual dynamic between prey and predator.





	All Her Feelings

Judy Hopps believed that she of all people should not let herself hold feelings about an instinctual dynamic between prey and predator. She didn't want to dwell on her own deep assumptions. But when Clawhauser asked, she made herself tell him, and let the shame of it sound in her voice. "I like it," she said. "You being—" Then she stopped short, not at all sure if there was a right way to say it. Joking familiarity was one context; this was another entirely.

"Fat," Clawhauser supplied for her, and Judy nodded.

"That's comfortable," Judy continued, very quietly. "I feel you can't chase me down."

"I could chase you if you wanted," he offered. "But I'd rather start off holding you." When he wrapped his arms around her, she nestled in close against his side. She could, maybe, have all her feelings about him, and he would still hold her.


End file.
